wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Temaile Kinderode
| hair=Dark, shoulder-length | mentioned= | appeared= | lastappeared= }}Temaile Kinderode was an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. She was also Black Ajah and one of Liandrin's group of Black sisters. Appearance She was a fox-faced Cairhienin with very big blue eyes and shoulder-length dark hair, who appeared fragile but was quite sadistic towards people. Strength and Abilities In TWoTC Temaile's strength level is described as 17(5), which is a quite high level for Aes Sedai standards, it is also enough to open suitable gateways to Travel. She spent ten years as a novice and nine as Accepted. History She was an Accepted in the White Tower during the Aiel War when the Dragon was reborn. Even as a novice, her habit of bullying was noticed, which was why she was kept so long as a novice. As an Accepted, she seemed to have been broken out of it, but she was noted for being very strict with novices In fact, she was a complete sadist and enjoyed hurting people physically and emotionally. She was also a good negotiator, with a reputation for ensuring all sides bore an equal portion of the pain. During her time with the Black Ajah, she indulged in her sadism. She tormented Amathera, the Panarch of Tarabon, for no apparent reason, as well as torturing Jorin Arene when his house was taken over by the Black Ajah. When Liandrin attempted unsuccessfully to overthrow Moghedien, Moghedien gave her to Temaile to "soften up." Her treatment of Liandrin had caused the other Black Ajah sisters to become quite afraid of her. She was member of a heart with Galina Casban and Talene Minly. Activities After fleeing the White Tower, she and the others in Liandrin's group went to Tear and worked for the Forsaken Be'lal. They tried, unsuccessfully, to trap Rand al'Thor just after he released Callandor. After this failure, she fled to Tanchico to try and steal the male a'dam from the Panarch's Palace. This Black Ajah plan was also foiled, by Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara. She was tormenting the Panarch, Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault when Elayne enter her rooms to rescue her. She shielded and bound Temaile and knocked her unconscious. After Tanchico they went to Amadicia where Moghedien took charge of the group. There Liandrin tried to take advantage on a wounded Moghedien, but the Forsaken was more able than her, leaving Liandrin severely punished, demoted and shielded permanently. Upon leaving Liandrin's group, Moghedien placed Eldrith in charge, as the strongest in the One Power of the remaining sisters. They traveled to Samara and when Eldrith Jhondar's Warder Kennit arrived, she fled to Caemlyn. Using the glass bracelet, Temaile spies on Elayne and Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod. She reports to Asne, Chesmal and Eldrith that the girls are, indeed, in the Royal Palace. The others are intimidated by her, and Temaile was able to take unofficial control of the group despite Eldrith being stronger in the power. After an unsuccessful kidnap attempt on Elayne Trakand, Temaile, as well as the Lady Shiaine and the other Black Ajah sisters involved, were captured and were being held in the Royal Palace dungeon in Caemlyn. Temaile and Eldrith broke into Chesmal's prison cell while she was being interrogated by Elayne, who was under disguise using the Mask of Mirrors. Temaile fell to her knees thinking Elayne was one of the Forsaken, and Elayne shielded her before knocking her unconscious with a weave of Air. However, Eldrith did not recognize Elayne as one of the Chosen and the Black sisters started to fight back. After a ferocious fight Elayne was able to kill Chesmal and to knock out Eldrith. Doilin Mellar, who also turned up, acted on orders and stabbed Temaile after slitting Eldrith's throat. He then fled the scene. es:Temaile Kinderode Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Dreadlords Category:Aes Sedai